First Grade Drama
by Sadistic One
Summary: Naruto is a 22 year old father, with a seven year old child named Nao. Nao just recently started first grade. There, Naruto meets the lovely Hinata-sensei, Nao's teacher, and the two quickly falls for each other, much to Nao's excitement. But can anything be but a happy ending? What painful secret can Hinata possibly keep from Naruto? Full Summary Inside.


**First Grade Drama**

 **Summary: Naruto is a 22 year old father, with a seven year old child named Nao. Nao, just recently started first grade. There Naruto meets the lovely Hinata-sensei, Nao's teacher, and the two quickly falls for each other, much to Nao's excitement. But can anything be but a happy ending? Read along as Naruto deals with falling in love, taking care of his daughter, and a woman that wants to ruin everything. And what painful secret can Hinata possibly keep away from Naruto? Read and find out!**

Chapter One: Nao-chan

A young man stood over the stove as he watched as the water boiled along with the noodles in the pot. He turned his head the other way and sneezed.

"Papa! I hope you didn't sneeze in the food."

The youngster couldn't help but smile. He turned off the gas stove and poured the noodles into a green bowl. "Nao! Hurry up. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to miss the first day of first grade." the young man shouted. He rested the bowl gently on the wooden table, then pushed back his blonde bangs. "Na-

"Papa!" the girl screamed.

"Nene, what's the matter?" the man said as he rushed through the bathroom door.

The little blonde hair girl sniffled as she faced her father. She rushed to him and wrapped her little arms as far as they would go around his legs. He kneel down and examined her. "Nene, are you okay?"

"Papa!" she sniffled. "My hair is a mess." she cried.

"Hmmm..." he said as he looked over her hair. "How do you want papa to fix your hair?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. "I want to wear a ponytail with this," she removed herself from him and ran into the bathroom, only to run back out with a big white ribbon in her hand. "ribbon." she said smiling. "I have to set a good example."

He smiled at her. "That's right, Nene." he said as he picked up his daughter. "Now let's see what we can do with that jungle on your head."

Nao, or what her father Naruto, likes to call her, Nene, frowned. Nao was the only child of her father, Uzumaki Naruto a 22-year-old-man. The two could of nearly pass for twins. Uzumaki Nao resembled her father in many ways. The two both had blonde hair and a sun kiss tone that glistened in the sun, however their eye color was quite different. Naruto had blue eyes, while Nao had hazel eyes.

She puffed out her cheeks as Naruto brushed through her hair.

"Are you excited for the first grade?" he asked as he fixed her hair into a ponytail.

"I am! I can't wait!" she beamed with joy. "I heard I have the prettiest teacher ever!" she clasped her hands together as she looked at the final look of her new hair do. "Papa, I love it." she smiled as she turned around to embrace him. He picked her up and walked to the table. "Now you have to hurry up and eat so you'll focus in school." he said resting her on the chair.

"Yes sir!" she said as she dug into the bowl of ramen.

"Nene, slow down." Naruto said scolding her. She placed the bowl down and smiled at him, some of the ramen juice dripping down on the table. He couldn't help but smile. She was a splitting image of him.

"Go put on your clothes." He said as he took the empty bowl to the sink.

"Papa, don't forget you have to eat too." Nao reminded him. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She said as she scolded him.

"Hai, hai. I will." Naruto said as he rinsed of the bowl. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to be late." He reminded her.

"Hai!" She said, rushing into the bedroom.

Naruto chuckled. The apple surely didn't fall far from the tree.

"Papa!" Nao said as she tried to get her father's attention.

Naruto kept his eyes on the road. "What is it Nene?"

"Do I have to live with Mama?" Naruto eyes squinted as he stopped at the red light. "Mama said she was going to take me away, but I don't want to live with her." Nene said as she played with her hair. "I want to stay with you."

Naruto turned to face her. "Don't worry." He reassured her. "You and I will always be together, okay?"

Nao smiled. "Is that a promise?" She said holding up her pinky.

"Promise." He said, pinky swearing with her.

"I'm sorry that I am late. Papa took the wrong turn- again." Nao said pointing at her father. "I told him turn to right, but he turned left!" She glared at him.

The young woman giggled at the smaller child. "And where is your Papa?" She asked. The black hair woman looked throughout the office, but only saw a young man, that resembled the girl, standing there.

"He's right here!" Nao said pointing to her Papa. "Blame him." She said puffing out her cheeks.

The woman stared at the youngster. He didn't seem to be older than twenty.

"Gomen. I took the wrong exit." Naruto said as he bowed.

The woman smiled. "No problem. My name is Shizune, the secretary. It's nice to have Nao-chan attend school with us." Shizune smiled.

"My name is Uzumaki Nao, but papa calls me Nene." She said as she shook Shizune hand. Shizune couldn't help but giggle. She was just so kawaii.

"I'm pretty sure your teacher is waiting for you. Shall we get going?" Shizune said as she held the door open.

"Thank you Shizune-sensei." Nao said as she made her way out of the door. "Ne, Papa. Hurry up!"

"And this is your class, Nao-chan." Shizune said as she stood outside of the door. Nao stared at the big brown door. "If you need anything, you can always come and visit me." Shizune told her. "Ganbatte Nao-chan!" Shizune said as she bowed.

Naruto bowed. "Arigatou."

She smiled as she left the two alone.

"Are you ready, Nene?" Naruto asked as he opened the door.

Nao stepped inside and examined the room. Each desk had a different color chair, that aligned the room. Some of the children sat down at the desk, while other's were seen putting their bags away into small cubbies.

"Ohayo." A soft voice spoke. Nao looked at the direction of the voice and her eyes sparkled. There she was, the pretty lady every kid was talking about. Nao could not believe her eyes, and she was not disappointed in the rumors. There came walking towards them was a short woman with long dark purplish hair, and pale skin. She had big lavender eyes and a small button nose. "Kawaii." Nao said as her eyes continued to sparkled.

"Ohayo. My name is Hinata-senpai." The young mistress said as she bowed.

"O... ohayo." Nao said bowing down. "My name is Uzumaki Nao, and this is my papa." She said pointing towards her father.

Hinata, the said teacher, gazed at the blonde and a little blush crept upon her face. "O.. Ohayo." She said gazing down at the floor.

Naruto also had a little blushed that made its way on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head. "Ohayo." He said. He took noticed of the other parents inside the room. They gave him weird looks as the whispered among one another. He was use to it. Who wouldn't stare? He was a young father who had a seven year old daughter, that alone would have made people talk. He looked at the teacher once more. She was so short, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ne, papa. What's so funny?" Nao asked as she frowned. "I hope you're not laughing at senpai."

Hinata raised her head as her face darkened. "Ah, I'll-

"She's just so short, how could she manage all these students by herself?" He asked.

Hinata face darkened even more. "I may be short, but I know how to handle my students, mister." She said scolding him.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" Nao punched him on his legs. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is my daughter Nao." He announced.

"I just said that." Nao said frowning.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san. My name is Hyuga Hinata, and I'm Nao's teacher." She said giving the man a soft smile.

The two shook hands.

"Please call me, Naruto." He told her.

"Hai, hai." She said.

She kneeled down and shook Nao's hand. "And Nice to meet you Nao-chan."

Nao smiled brightly. She embraced her teacher. Naruto smiled softly at the sight. Nao turned around to face her papa. "Papa, you're going to be late for work." She said. "And you didn't eat breakfast!"

Hinata stood up as she tried to muffle her giggles.

"Gomen." Naruto told her. He picked her up and hugged her. "Are you going to be nice for Hinata-senpai?" He asked.

"Hai, hai Papa. You're embarrassing me." Nao cried.

"Oh you're trying to get rid of me now." He said hurt.

"No." She said hugging him. "I love you."

Naruto hugged her back. "I love you too." He said. "Now give papa a kiss so he can have a nice day at work." He told her.

She kissed him and ruffled his hair. "Now you be a good boy today." She told him.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he put her down.

"And make sure you stop and get some breakfast." She demanded.

"Hai, hai." Naruto said as he patted her on top of her head. "Have a nice day, Nene," he looked down at her then at Hinata, "and you too Miss Hi-na-ta." He said playing with her name. He gave her smirk before he exited out of the room.

Nao watched as her father left the room. She placed her hands behind her back and faced Hinata. "Hinata-sensei, what do you have plan for us today?" She questioned her teacher.

Hinata placed her hand on her chest and smiled down at the little girl.

"Don't touch!"

"But what is it?"

"I said- Ah, get down!"

"Weeee!"

"Ugh!."

"Tsunade-sama, maybe you shouldn't have given her that candy." Shizune said as she watched as Tsunade tried to grab the little girl from climbing the bookshelf.

"I thought it would shut her up!" The blonde woman groaned, as she held the little girl by her school colllar. "Where is her father!" Tsunade screamed. "It's almost 4:30!"

"I'll go get her file." Shizune said.

"Frig the file. Call 110!" Tsunade said. Nao was now swinging from her arms. **(110 is the Japanese police number)**

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto said as he rushed into the office.

"Where is your father young man?" Tsunade, principal, said as she eyed the young man. "I need to have a serious talk with him."

"Um, Tsunade..."

"He just can't leave his daughter here and expect a teen to pick her up. Does he know it's after hours? We close exactly at 3:30 pm." Tsunade raged. She held the little girl up, who was giggling.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune spoke.

"I should call the police on him. He's irresponsible and where is the mother?" Tsunade continued on.

Nao turned and her eyes widened. "Papa!" She said as she jumped from Tsunade. She ran up to her father and embraced him.

Tsunade stared dumbfounded. "Papa?"

"This is Nao's father." Shizune said as she stepped besides Tsunade.

Tsunade glanced at her. "But... he's-

"Gomen." Naruto said. "My boss wouldn't let me leave early and I took the wrong exit. I'm sorry." Naruto said as he kept bowing down.

"Papa." Nao said as she gazed at him. He had a sad look on his face. She tugged on his pants as she tried to get his attention.

Tsunade groaned. "Just don't let it happen again." She told him.

"Hai. Hai. Gomen." Naruto said. He picked up Nao and took her school bag from Shizune hands.

"Bye Tsu-sama, Shizune-nii!" Nao said as she waved at them.

Shizune smiled. "Take care Nao-chan."

Tsunade crossed her arms as sson as Naruto left the office. She turned to face Shizune. "You could have told me he was the father."

Shizune sighed. "I did, but you kept going on." She said throwing her hands in the air.

Tsunade shook her head. "How old is he?"

"At least 21."

Tsunade groaned. "He's so young to have a child."

Shizune turned off the lights to the office. "I was surprise myself. He is so young, how does he manage?"

Tsunade waited at the door for Shizune, as she locked up the office. She looked at the car that had exit the schoolyard.

"Papa! School was so fun today." Nao said as she played with the yellow rubber duck in the tub. "Hinata-sensei is so cool! And she didn't give us homework yet." She ranted on. "She's so nice and short." Nao giggled. "She taught me how to do a braid in my hair. See." She said as she decided to plait her hair. "Ta- Her eyes lingered to her father who was sitting on top of the toilet. His head was down. "Papa." Nao said. She stood in the tub and poked her father. Naruto jumped. "Papa! You weren't listening."

"Gomen. Gomen." He said. "Are you all tidy up?" He asked her.

"Hai."

He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her small body. He picked her up and walked into the bedroom.

After the two settled into the bed, Nao rested her head on her father's arm. "I like my new school, Papa." She told him as she looked into his blue eyes.

He turned to face her and smiled. "Oh really." He said. "Do you like your teacher?"

Nao face lit up. "She's very nice." She said. "I even made new friends."

"Well I'm glad you did." He said wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her closer to him and put the blanket over them. "It's time to get some sleep. Okay?"

She yawned. "I love you papa! You're the best papa in the world!" She said as she closed her eyes.

Naruto smiled as he kissed her on her forehead. "I love you too, Nao."

Nao whistled as she skipped towards her classroom, along with her father who was following behind her. She turned around and blinked. "Papa?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and stared down at Nao. "Hai?"

"What are you doing?" She asked as she turned around.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "I was making sure you made it safely into the classroom." He told her.

"Papa!" She said puffing out of her cheeks. "I'm a big girl now!" She whined. "I can go to class all by myself." She reminded him. "I am seven years old." She said holding up eight fingers.

Naruto chuckled and placed one of her fingers down. "Hai, hai." He said rubbing the back of his head.

In confusion she glanced at her fingers, but shrugged it off. "That's right."

"I forget sometimes that you are a big girl." He bended down. "Are you going to be a good girl today?" He asked her.

Nao smiled. "I always am!" She beamed. Naruto chuckled. She went on her tiptoes and kissed Naruto his nose. "Have a nice day at work, Papa." Nao said as she ran into the classroom. She peeped her head out of the door and grinned at him.

Naruto looked amused as he waved at her, before he turned around to leave.

"Ohayo, Hinata-sensei." Nao said as she skipped towards the woman, who was tending to Mori. "Ohayo Mori-chan!" Nao said. She placed her bags into the cubby.

"Ohayo, Nao-chan." Hinata said. "How did you sleep last night?" She asked her.

She turned around. "Good, but Papa snores!" She frowned.

Hinata giggled. "Are you ready for today's lesson?" She asked.

Nao nodded her head.

"Sensei, look what I can do." Nao said as she walked up to Hinata with a big book.

Hinata, who was sitting by her desk, stared at Nao. "And what is it that you can do?" She picked up Nao and rested her on the desk.

"I can read this." Nao said pointing to the story.

"Oh really!" Hinata said. "Can you read it for me?"

"Hai." Nao said with excitement in her voice. She pointed to the words as she read,

Look at the black cat.

He's on his mat.

H...he's h...happy, fat, and glad.

Hinata smiled at the young girl.

"Papa use to read to me all the time, but he stopped because he has work." Nao said as she stared at Hinata. "Then he gets very sleepy." She started to swing her legs.

"I'm sure he hasn't forgotten. Sometimes an adult gets very tired." Hinata started off.

"I know, but Papa is the best papa in the world." Nao said. "I hope I can stay with him forever." Hinata tilted her head. "Mama wants me back, but I don't want to go with her." Nao frowned. "But I'm going to see her Friday afternoon."

Hinata smiled weakly. She opened her draw and took out a cookie. "Ne, Nao-chan. Can you keep a secret?" She asked as she held the cookie up.

Nao eyed it. She nodded her head. "I sure can!" She grinned.

Hinata smiled.

"Sensei, you're not leaving?" Nao asked as she put her backpack on.

Hinata was sitting at her desk, staring at some papers. "No. I leave around 5:00 from now on."

Nao walked up to Hinata. "Can I stay with you?"

Hinata giggled. "What about your Papa?"

"He's going to be late." Nao told her.

"And how do you know that?" Hinata asked she rested the paper on the table.

"He always is." Replied Nao.

"Hmmm... why don't you practice your Math problems while you wait for Papa?" She suggested.

Nao nodded her head as she went to the table. As time went by, Hinata was now helping Nao with her homework.

"Oh Hinata-chan, you're still her-

"What is she doing here? It's almost 4:00!" Tsunade said pointing to the little rascal.

"Tsu-sama!" Nao shouted as she ran up to the woman.

Tsunade groaned. "Where is her fat- Then she remembered. She shook her head. "I'm going to have a serious talk with h-

"Gomen, I'm sorry I am late."

"Papa, did you take the wrong turn again? Nao asked.

Naruto was panting. "Gomen."

Tsunade tapped her foot. "Step into my office, Mr. Uzumaki so I can have a word with you." She told him. Naruto nodded his head. "Hinata-chan, can you watch Nao-chan?" Tsunade asked her.

"Hai." Hinata said. She looked at Naruto worriedly.

The two left to Tsunade's office.

Nao glanced at Hinata. "Papa is strong. Don't worry."

"Mr. Uzumaki." Tsunade said as she sat down.

"I know. I know. 3:30pm." Naruto said bowing. "It won't happen again."

Tsunade glared at him. "I don't appreciate you thinking you can pick up your daughter at anytime, you need to learn responsibility." Tsunade spoke. "She is your daughter, don't think you can pick her up at anytime. These are the responsibilities that comes along with a child."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to imply?"

"That clearly you're not a responsible parent." Tsunade said staring at him.

Naruto got up. "I've been responsible from the day she was born. So don't tell me what being a responsible parent is." Naruto said balling his fist. "I may be young, but I am not foolish. My daughter is my number one priority." He said gritting his teeth. "Her mother was supposed to pick her up this afternoon because I knew I would be late." He told her. He stared at the ground. "But of course the stupid-" he chewed his bottom lip. "She called me at the last minute and told me an emergency came up."

Tsunade sighed. "Hai. Hai." She ran her hands through her hair. "I know you're a single parent and it can be rough." She murmured. She sighed once more. "What time do you usually get off?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Um..."

"What time do you get off?" Tsunade asked once more.

"4:30pm." He said.

"Okay, I tell you what. One of my teachers wouldn't be leaving until 5:00 pm from now on."Tsunade got up. "She can watch her from now on until you get off, but." Tsunade said.

"But what?"

"You're going to have buy me a sake every Monday." She told him.

"But aren'-

"Don't question me boy." She told him.

"I don't leave my daughter with everyone. Who is this teacher?" He asked.

"Hinata-chan." Tsunade responded.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Even though he barely knew Hinata, from the moment he met her, a peaceful atmosphere came over him. "Well...Nao-chan likes her... but what's in it for Hinata-chan?" He asked.

Tsunade smiled. "Don't worry. Just know your daughter is in good hands now."

"Bye, sensei!" Nao said waving at Hinata. She ran up to her daddy.

"Um... I hope it's not of any inconvenience." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata smiled. "I enjoy Nao's company every time."

"Hai. I know she can be troublesome at times." Naruto said. Nao was now trying to climb up on him.

Hinata giggled. "Just a little."

"Hey!" Nao shouted.

Naruto smiled. "Um..." He picked up Nao and walked over to Hinata. "Maybe we can exchange numbers, just incase Nao gives you any trouble."

Hinata blushed. "Uh..Um.." Her heart felt like it was about to explode.

"I mean if you don't wan-

"No!" She quickly covered her mouth. She dropped her hands and played with the bottom of her yellow shirt. "I meant, I'll take it." She said never looking up.

"Right." Naruto said as he took out his cell phone. The two exchanged numbers. "I really hope it doesn't inconvenience you." He said. Hinata shook her head. Nao had ran off to look at the fish tank insides Tsunade's office. "I'm not a bad father. Nao's mom was supposed to pick her up this evening." He said.

"I understand Uzumaki-san."

"Naruto is much better." He reminded her.

Hinata avoided eye contact with him. "Y... yes, Naruto-kun."

The sun was now setting, and the classroom was painted orange with tints of pink splattered on the desks. The shadows of the two mimic their host. "Can I take you home?" He asked her.

Hinata shook her head. "No... I don't want to cause any problems."

Naruto smiled. "And you sure you can take care of all these children? You're so shy." He chuckled.

Hinata folded her arms. She had a scold upon her face.

Naruto chuckled. "You take things to seriously, Hinata-chan."

"I do not!" She said waving her arms in the air. "I know how to handle my children!"

Naruto smiled. "Ne, do you have any children?"

She looked down at the floor. "No."

"Oh, well don't have any now." He laughed.

Hinata gazed at him. Her cheeks reddened. The way Naruto nose scrunched up when he laughed and the way his hair fell to the side was a breath of fresh air. She giggled.

"Bye Sensei!" Nao said as she stuck her head out of the window.

Hinata turned around and gave her a soft smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nao-chan."

Nao grinned. "I can't wait!" She turned to her father. "Papa, tell sensei bye." She frowned.

Naruto waved at Hinata and smiled. "See you tomorrow, sensei." He smirked.

Hinata yelped. She quickly turned around and rushed into the gates of her house. Nao tilted her head to the side.

"What are we eating tonight, Papa?"

"Food." Naruto said as he drove off.

"Papa!"

 **Friday Afternoon**

"Nao-chan, did you get your things ready?"

"Almost." Nao shouted.

The doorbell to the one bedroom apartment rung.

"Papa, I think it's Mama!" Nao said as she peeped her head out of the door.

"Hai, hai!" Naruto said as he got off of the couch. "Just pack your stuff." He opened the door and stared at a woman, a few inches shorter than him.

"Where is Nao-chan?" The woman asked.

Naruto glared at the black hair woman. She was pale and had straight black hair, and dark brown eyes. "Kiyomi, Nene is packing her stuff." He said between clenched teeth.

She rolled her eyes. "She needs to hurry up. I have important stuff to do today." She said as she barged in to the apartment.

Naruto grabbed her by her arms and yanked her back outside. She yelped.

"Get your hands off of me!" She snapped.

"Don't you ever walk into my apartment like that again!" He said pointing at her.

"Papa." Nao said as she held on to the little white and yellow polka dot suitcase.

Naruto turned around and smiled. "Hai, can you give mama and I a moment, please?"

She smiled. "Hai." She left her suitcase on the carpet floor and walked into the bedroom.

He closed the door behind her. Kiyomi, the mother of Nao, glared at her ex-boyfriend. "Don't you ever tell Nao that you're going to take her away." Naruto spoke as he glared at her.

"She's my child too!" Kiyomi shouted.

"A child you didn't care about!" Naruto said stepping towards her. "I swear if you ever take her away from me, I will-" he bit the bottom of his lips.

"Ne." She said. "You didn't care about her or us! You're just using her to hurt me." She said balling her fist.

"I did. It's your fault!" Naruto retorted.

"Baka. Baka. Baka!" She cried. "I loved you, but you didn't love me." Kiyomi said covering her face.

Naruto sighed. He had to end the argument here, he didn't want the neighbors to complain about to the landlord. "I see you've become an even better actress." He rolled his eyes. "I'll pick her up Sunday night." He told her. He opened the door and called for Nao.

Nao walked out of the apartment and turned to face her dad. "I love you." She told her. Naruto picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Nao-chan."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He heard her sniffled. It broke his heart to her his daughter forcing herself not to cry.

"If you need me, just call me." He whispered into her ear.

She nodded her head. He placed her onto the floor and rubbed her head. "Remember you're a big girl." He told her. Nao nodded her head. "I'll see you Sunday night, okay?"

"Hai...papa." She said.

Kiyomi took Nao's hand. "We're going to have so much fun, Nao-chan." She said.

Nao nodded her head. "Mama, can we get some watermelon."

Kiyomi smiled. "Hai, hai, Nao-chan."

Naruto watched as the two left from his site. He stepped back into the apartment and went into his bedroom. It felt so lonely in here, no sounds of Nao laughter, or ranting on, just the sounds of the air conditioner that played throughout the room. He sat on his bed, but got up after he felt the sound of paper underneath him crumbled. He looked down and saw a note.

Papa! I love you!

So dont cries.

Love, Nene.

He looked at the drawing and smiled. It was a doodle of him and her holding hands. "Nene." He whispered.

 **AN: So there you have it. The end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think about it.**

 **(I know the dont and cries, just trying to look at it from a seven year old perspective.)**

 **Review.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
